Hidden Treasures
Hidden Treasures '''is the 22nd episode from Season 5 of Barney & Friends. It is a semi-remake of Our Earth, Our Home. Plot Barney turns a project to clean up the treehouse into an unusual treasure hunt, during which the kids learn fun and creative ways to recycle and reuse old things. '''Educational Theme: Ecology Stories: None Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Curtis *Stephen *Kristen *Keesha *Linda *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Songs #Barney Theme Song #Clean Up #Help Protect the Earth (English and Karaoke) #A Silly Hat #Roll, Roll, Roll the Ball #The Barney Bag #Old MacDonald #Pick Up Your Part of the World #By Myself #My Yellow Blankey #I Love You Trivia *Hidden Treasures is the only Season 5 episode to air the Season 4 Theme Song while having the Season 5 and 6 vocals. *This episode also marked Linda's first appearance on the show. *This is fourth episode where Time Lapse is used Karaoke the Song Help Protect the Earth the School Hallway. *Curtis wear the same clothes from BJ's Hats, A Trip Around The World and Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. And a short hair. *Stephen wear the same same shirt in Barney's Halloween Party, and the same clothes from Tom Thumb. And a short hair. *Keesha wear the same clothes from Cousins. And a hairstyle. *Kristen wear the same clothes from I Can Be A Pilot!, July is Camp Northland and The Three Little Pigs. And a pony tail. *Linda wear the same clothes from I Like To Be An Artist, Kristen Has A Surprise: Tell A Friend? and Hansel and Gretel. And a little long hair. *The Season 5 Barney doll is the same from "Super Scrambler!". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "Fun With Feet". *The musical arrangements in this episode was also seen in "Are You My Neighbor?". *When the child kids says it's time for Barney Says, the CGI TV set isn't shown. *Three of the kids (Curtis, Keesha and Stephen) also appeared in Barney's Halloween Party (with Hannah) and Keesha, Kristen and Stephen also appeared in Be My Valentine, Love Barney (with Jeff and Jill). (Complete Episode) Part 1 to 19 for Aired in 2000 Coming Be Still Later on YouTube! (1999 Version) Part 1 to 34 Coming Soon on January 2023 on YouTube Clip from Hidden Treasures! # Barney Theme Song (Count Me In!'s version) (Clip from Hidden Treasures! and Audio from Count Me In!) # Hi Linda (Doctor Barney Is Here!) (Clip from Hidden Treasures! and Audio from Doctor Barney Is Here!) # Bye everyone! (Clip from Hidden Treasures! and Audio from Barney's Big Surprise!) # Barney Clean Up (1992 Version) (Clip from Hidden Treasures! and Audio from Playing it Safe!) # The row before the Playground! (Clip and audio from Hidden Treasures! and Audio from Round and Round We Go) # Curtis got it! (Clip and audio from Hidden Treasures! and Audio from Grandparents are Grand! (1999)) # Playing guitar for Curtis! (Clip from Hidden Treasures! and Audio from Practice Makes Music) # A Trumpet! (Clip from Hidden Treasures! and Audio from Practice Makes Music) # I see Friends & Barney! (Clip from Hidden Treasures! and Audio from At Home in the Park! and Practice Makes Music) # Barney comes to life (Practice Makes Music) (Clip from Hidden Treasures! and Audio from Practice Makes Music) # It's a telescope! (Clip from Hidden Treasures! and Audio from The Treasure Of Rainbow Beard!) # Hi Baby Bop (Play Ball!) (Clip from Hidden Treasures! and Audio from Play Ball!) # Barney Help Protect the Earth (2009 Version) (Clip from Hidden Treasures! and Audio from Home Sweet Earth) # Let's Go Inside and find it on the treasure!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Hidden Treasures! and Audio from First Things First!) # Miss Etta & Scooter earth (Clip from Hidden Treasures! and Audio from What’s In A Name?) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Barney By Myself (2002 Version) (Clip from Hidden Treasures! and Audio from A Parade of Bikes!) #Baby Bop ask scooter and Miss etta (Clip and audio from Hidden Treasures! and Audio from Sharing Is Caring!) #Bird seed to the snack (Clip and audio from Hidden Treasures! and Audio from Barney’s Big Surprise!) #Let’s go And put the bird seed (Clip and audio from Hidden Treasures! and Audio From Numbers! Numbers!) #Bird seed in the branch (Clip and audio from Hidden Treasures! and Audio from Our Earth, Our Home!) #Baby Bop ask!! Let’s go (Clip and audio from Hidden Treasures! and Audio from Barney’s Great Adventure) #Found All Blankies!!! (Clip from Hidden Treasures! and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) # Barney My Yellow Blankey (Let's Play School's version) (Clip from Hidden Treasures! and Audio from Let's Play School!) # Baby Bop says "Thanks!". (Clip from Hidden Treasures! and Audio from Five Kinds of Fun!) # Baby Bop leave from Excellent Exercise! (Clip from Hidden Treasures! and Audio from Excellent Exercise!) # Barney I love you (The Great Robot Race's version) (Clip from Hidden Treasures! and Audio from The Great Robot Race and Let's Go for a Ride!) # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (A Little Big Day!'s version) (Clip from Hidden Treasures! and Audio from A Little Big Day!) # Barney comes to play (Play Piano with Me!) (Clip from Hidden Treasures! and Audio from Play Piano with Me!) # Barney Says Segment (Hidden Treasures) ( # And remember, I Love You! (Count Me In!'s version) (Clip from Hidden Treasures! and Audio from Count Me In!) # Barney End Credits (The Good Egg: Kenya's version) (Clip from Hidden Treasures! and Audio from The Good Egg: Kenya) Audio from Hidden Treasures! # Barney Theme Song (Hidden Treasures!'s version) (Clip from Barney Safety and Audio from Hidden Treasures!) # Hi Miss Kepler (Hidden Treasures!) (Clip from Barney’s Halloween Party and Audio From Hidden Treasures!) # Ducks leave (Clip from Barney Live! In New York City! and Audio from Hidden Treasures!) # Barney Clean Up (1998 Version) (Clip From Litterbot and Audio From Hidden Treasures!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Baby Bop leave from Hidden Treasures! (Clip from Playing It Safe! and Audio from Hidden Treasures!) # # Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff & Kids I love you version (Clip from The Best of Barney! and Audio from No! No! No!, Imagination Island, Hidden Treasures & It's A Rainy Day!) # The cookies is ready!! (Clip From Come on Over to Barney’s House and Audio From Hidden Treasures! and Happy Birthday, Barney!) # Barney I love you (We Love Riding On A Bike’s version) (Clip From Ready, Set, Play! and Audio From We Love Riding On A Bike, Barney’s Night Before Christmas and Hidden Treasures!) # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (Hidden Treasures!'s version) (Clip from Three Lines, Three Corners! and Audio from Hidden Treasures!) # Barney comes to play (Hidden Treasures!) (Clip from BJ's Really Cool House! and Audio from Hidden Treasures!) # Barney Says Segment (Hidden Treasures) ( # And remember, I Love You! (Hidden Treasures!'s version) (Clip from A Picture of Friendship! and Audio from Hidden Treasures!) # Barney End Credits (Hidden Treasures!'s version) (Clip from Snack Time! and Audio from Hidden Treasures!) Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation